


To Succeed

by epicluna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicluna/pseuds/epicluna
Summary: Poetry collection, original work, just testing some stuff out :)





	To Succeed

TO SUCCEED  
You need strength to start something new.  
You need projects to lend enthusiasm to.  
But my experience isn’t of strength. It’s of floating  
Through life with my savings for backing,  
With jobs that I quit and regret leaving,  
Because I tire so easily of anything,  
Everything. And when I start, when I try to succeed,  
I stop.   
It’s a hobby now, almost, to self-sabotage.  
To stop myself from succeeding.  
And it’s painful to listen to people who win  
Who succeed and keep on succeeding,  
Because they come from backgrounds of pain and of fear  
And if they don’t succeed then what else is there?  
Their art comes from something deep inside here  
A longing, a pain, an ache they express  
Because to keep it inside will kill them, it hurts,  
So they put that ache on a canvas and  
Keep on and keep on succeeding.  
And what do I have to show for my life  
Of staring at Word Docs aching to write  
But being afraid because I don’t have a voice  
And I don’t have an ache that isn’t an ache  
To succeed and succeed and succeed.


End file.
